<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Morning Light by Bobbie23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497888">In the Morning Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie23/pseuds/Bobbie23'>Bobbie23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie23/pseuds/Bobbie23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Jack is a sleepy Jack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Morning Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Are you going to keep staring?” Sam asks on cue. Her eyes stay shut.<br/><br/>“You’re naked,” Jack informs her letting his eyes track a path down her arm to dip under the covers to where they’re slightly agape between their bodies. It feels like a chasm.<br/><br/>“So are you,” Sam returns amiably without turning to him.<br/><br/>He lifts the comforter. Sure enough. Huh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack wakes slowly as the first strands of sun filter through the gap in the curtains; he squints as memories of drawing them in haste last night come back to him. Under the fog of sleep, he turns slowly onto his back and stares up at the white ceiling. With a sigh, he shuffles to get comfortable so he can stay in bed as long as possible. He figures he has time; the alarm isn’t blaring at him yet. He turns onto his other side and settles against the pillow before reclosing his eyes. Then the warm body beside him shifts.<br/>
</p><p>
He pops one eye open and finds a bare shoulder in front of him. Huh.<br/>
</p><p>
Lifting his head, his eyes follow the sleek shoulder toward the graceful slope of her neck to sees the blonde tendrils curling around her ear lobe. He can’t see her face from this angle but her lashes are brushing her cheek, a small smile teasing her lips.<br/>
</p><p>
His lips settle into a light smile as the memories of last night come back to him. Of their first kiss, slow and drugging, before she led him down the hall to her bedroom. Of asking her to put the lamp on as he closed the curtains. He’d wanted to see her; he didn’t want their first time to be shrouded in darkness.<br/>
</p><p>
Now, in the morning light, he focuses on Sam. As peaceful as she looks, something’s off. He’s watched her sleeping dozens if not hundreds of times. Not that he will ever admit it beyond the non-creepy, keeping watch kind of way their off-world and infirmary stays dictated. But he’s confident he knows her sleep patterns well enough to know she’s awake.<br/>
</p><p>
“Are you going to keep staring?” Sam asks on cue. Her eyes stay shut.<br/>
</p><p>
“You’re naked,” Jack informs her letting his eyes track a path down her arm to dip under the covers to where they’re slightly agape between their bodies. It feels like a chasm.<br/>
</p><p>
"So are you,” Sam returns amiably without turning to him.<br/>
</p><p>
He lifts the comforter. Sure enough. Huh.<br/>
</p><p>
His eyes drift over the expanse of Sam’s bare back down to where it disappears into the dark recess of the comforter. Nice.<br/>
</p><p>
“Did you just check?” Sam laughs.<br/>
</p><p>
“Well, I’ve had some really good dreams which started this way,” Jack explains, dropping the comforter. He slides closer and curls his arm around her waist. She leans back into his embrace and he’s momentarily distracted by the way her body fits into his hold. His lips drop to her shoulder with a gentle peck. “Nowhere near as good as the real thing,” he murmurs distractedly as their eyes meet and hold.<br/>
</p><p>
He searches her face for traces of regret or doubts, relief filling him when he doesn’t find any. The regulations are gone. There’s no one to keep them apart.<br/>
</p><p>
With her short, golden hair fanning her face on the pillow, Sam looks serene despite getting very little sleep the night before; they’d reached for each other a few times in the dark. Now, she’s languid and supple in his embrace and he remembers how easily she came to him with her open affection as they laid bare in the middle of the night. From her bold decision to erase the lines between them to the moment she straddled him during one bout. From how her fingers traced the plains of his chest as they held each other in between their bouts to the way she gasped his name – Jack – as he moved his fingers between them as she came. The breathy sound of his name on her lips when his forehead dropped against hers as they caught their breath.<br/>
</p><p>
“Morning,” she finally whispers, twisting to smile softly up at him.<br/>
</p><p>
“Morning,” Jack echoes, craning his neck to kiss her slowly.<br/>
</p><p>
She accepts his kiss readily, drawing it out further than he intended. It’s lazy and sated, a far cry from the desperate kisses they exchanged during the short, blind walk from the hall last night. Her arm snakes between them to slide her fingers into his hair, urging him on. He takes his time reacquainting himself with the little noises Sam makes when he touches her. His hand cupping her jaw, her neck; trailing his fingers down under the covers and over her chest to find her sensitive nipples. The hitch in her breathing as he moves away from her mouth and follows the path of his hands. The comforter slips with him, leaving her exposed to the cool air of the morning. He leans over her. His hands brace themselves either side of her, one knee slips between her thighs to support himself as he dips his mouth lower to trail kisses over her shoulders and chest, wherever he can reach.<br/>
</p><p>
Her hand is on the back of his neck, urging him on. He looks up as he takes one peaked nipple into his mouth to find her eyes fixed on him, hooded and dark, her lip drawn between her teeth. He takes her nipple between his teeth. She whimpers and he grins cockily.<br/>
</p><p>
He made Samantha Carter whimper.<br/>
</p><p>
Good day.<br/>
</p><p>
His mouth travels down her stomach, laving her abdomen with kisses till he reaches the apex of her parted thighs. Supporting himself on his knees and elbows, he grips her hips. He touches her surely, spreading her further to accommodate him and she immediately hooks one leg over his shoulder while her other foot plants itself on the mattress.<br/>
</p><p>
“Patience, Carter,” Jack says against her skin.<br/>
</p><p>
“I know it’s not oatmeal,” she huffs out teasingly. “But we’re on the clock here.”<br/>
</p><p>
Jack chuckles against her and nips her lightly on the slope of her thigh before soothing the spot with the flat of his tongue. He pushes up to glance at the alarm clock. Zero five-thirty-three.<br/>
</p><p>
“The clock can go to hell,” Jack quips before ducking back down to finish what he started while Sam’s giggles ring in his ears. “I’m making up for our lost time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally part of chapter 2 for Dangling Threads but I've decided to take that story in another direction, hence the reposts. I loved this little scene which so I decided to tidy it and post it separately. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>